Infiel
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Naruto lo tenía todo, o por lo menos creyó tenerlo. Ingenuo ante la idea de que hasta tus seres más queridos pueden llegar a traicionarte… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se entere de que su pareja le ha estado siendo infiel? One shot. NaruSasu.


Hoy es un día especial para mí porque es mi cumpleaños. Ya soy un año más vieja y un año más degenerada. Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Y quería celebrarlo subiendo un one shot de esta linda pareja.

Que no se diga que con los fics no se aprenden cosas. Comienzo a pensar que lo mío con los animales viene por algún trauma de infancia. Primero saqué una cabra, luego una araña, hace poco a un gato, bueno a varios gatos y ahora vuelvo con otro fic y otro bicho. Aunque este va a ser más molesto que todos los otros… espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Infiel.**

Nerviosismo.

Un estado de trastorno en el que tu cuerpo sufre espasmos, temblores, ansiedad, sudor frío… entre muchos otros síntomas. Tu corazón late más deprisa y tu respiración se acelera para poder llevar más oxígeno a tus músculos, los que a su vez se tensan, y cuando toda esa rigidez se acumula aparece la sensación de mareo.

Una emoción que surge cuando creemos estar en peligro, y tu cuerpo se prepara para enfrentarse a esa amenaza. Luchar o huir.

¿Pero cómo enfrentarte a esa amenaza cuando lleva por nombre Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto miró por enésima vez las llaves de casa que sostenía entre sus dedos. Las acercó hacia la cerradura pero como las diez anteriores veces se echó para atrás en su intento por traspasar el umbral. No, realmente no estaba preparado mentalmente para esa situación. Rebasar la puerta significaba encontrarse de frente con la verdad y la mentira, y sabía que cualquiera de las dos le haría mucho daño. Lo destruiría con un golpe amargo en su corazón.

-Esto es una estupidez. Ya soy un adulto y tengo que ser sincero con mi pareja en este tipo de cosas –pronunció decidido recobrando su valentía, más no se movió ni un centímetro de la puerta notando como las miles de finas gotas comenzaban a acumularse en su frente y resbalaban por su sien-. Y lo seré, un adulto responsable y sincero… a partir de mañana. Hoy voy a mentir a ese bastardo, lo mismo que lleva él engañándome a mí todo este tiempo.

No, por naturaleza los Uchihas no eran personas que se tomaban bien las malas noticias, ni siquiera las buenas. Palabras como: tranquilidad, equilibrio, reflexión, razonamiento, y todo lo derivado con entrar en razón no tenían lugar entre sus virtudes, ni siquiera existían en su diccionario personal. Cuando algo lo enfurecía, aseguraba arrasar con cada uno de sus enemigos en un combate sangriento y si su contrincante también ardía en un mar de ira, el holocausto inminente estaba asegurado.

Tranquilidad, calma y respiraciones pausadas.

Aún no estaba todo perdido. Todavía quedaba la posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de que le diera una explicación lógica para aquello. No iba a condenarlo sin pruebas irrefutables de su engaño. Y para ponerlo a prueba y ejecutar a la perfección su plan, comenzaría fingiendo una piadosa mentira.

¿Pero cómo? Si todas las veces que había intentado ocultarle algo a Sasuke, este se había dado cuenta y se lo había sonsacado en el primer nivel de interrogación de siete que disponía. No, Naruto era incapaz de mentir sin que sus ojos le delatasen.

-Maldito seas, bastardo… –lloriqueó a punto de perder toda su entereza.

Hizo tintinear las llaves en el aire mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Se frotó con irritación la entrepierna mientras respiraba pausado dándose ánimos internamente. Aunque todo lo que pudiera hacer contra su nerviosismo era en vano.

-Si se rasca lo mato, si se rasca lo mato…

Miró con aspereza la bolsa de plástico que portaba en la otra mano, en la que almacenaba su remedio y la ilusión de salir bien parado de esa situación. No pudiendo evitar recordar de dónde la había sacado dos horas atrás…

**Flash Back**

-Siéntate, mocoso –le indicó la Hokage acomodada tras la mesa del escritorio. El grave semblante que mostraba hizo despertar las alarmas internas del rubio frente a ella. Sí, debía tratarse de un tema muy serio para que se mantuviera sobria a aquellas horas de la mañana-. No pongas esa cara. Tu reconocimiento médico ha salido bien. Estás sano como un roble…

-¿Y por qué tu cara me dice lo contrario? –rebatió confuso.

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua con molestia apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e intercalando los dedos.

-Porque sí te he detectado una anomalía, y resulta ser un tema bastante delicado, Naruto.

El aludido tragó saliva con dificultad notando la garganta seca y una desconcertante sensación de vacío en el estómago. ¿Acaso se iba a morir? El picor de su entrepierna se volvió más intenso.

-Obaa-chan, no me asustes. Si me voy a morir, dímelo. Lo afrontaré con dignidad.

Si pensaba que la media sonrisa que se dibujó en los carmines labios de la vieja le iba a tranquilizar, estaba muy equivocado.

-No, Naruto. Tú no vas a morir, pero lo que tienes entre las piernas sí lo tiene que hacer… y cuanto antes, mejor –dictaminó con brevedad.

Horror. Pánico total y parcial de todos los miembros de su cuerpo, la entrepierna la primera. ¿Insinuaba que se la tenían que cortar? Bajón emocional, sudor en las palmas de las manos, temblores alarmantes en sus piernas y encogimiento supremo de extremidad pélvica ante un diagnostico mutilador. ¿Pero… por qué…? Si hacía escasas horas que funcionaba a su rendimiento normal. Arriba y abajo, descargando y volviendo a cargar soldaditos. ¡Si estaba hecho un toro en la cama! No podían decirle que de la noche a la mañana se tendría que desprender de ella, con el cariño que le tenía. ¡Maldita sea, todavía no la había usado lo suficiente!

-Mi… mi… ¿polla? –cuestionó vacilante-. ¡Ohh dios, ohh kami-sama! ¿Tengo gangrena? –perdió al instante el color de su cara. Ni siquiera la palidez de Sasuke se podía comparar al nuevo y alarmante tono que adquiría su tez-. ¡Se me va a caer, se me va a caer a cachos!

-¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso, mocoso! no te confundas. A tu escaso miembro no le ocurre nada fuera de lo normal en las estadísticas masculinas. El problema más bien recae en lo que tienes alrededor de ella, en el circo que comienza a desarrollarse en tu ingle –dictaminó revisando en una ojeada su historial clínico-. Phthirus pubis, es la enfermedad que has cogido. También denominado como el piojo del pubis o más coloquialmente hablando como… ladillas.

-¡¿Ladillas? –gritó levantándose de sopetón e hiperventilando con nerviosismo. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que eran, pero sonaba bastante mal en conjunto-. ¡¿Y qué coño es eso?

-Verás, es un parásito diminuto de color amarillento que tiende a refugiarse en el pelo, cerca de la piel, en forma de pequeños puntos blancos pegados a la raíz –indicó mostrándole un libro ilustrativo con algunas imágenes de esos bichos indeseables-. Las ladillas se alimentan de sangre, lo que ocasiona un picor bastante molesto y que el infectado no deje de rascarse creando irritación e infección de la piel.

Claro, de ahí venía ese picor inhumano y las ganas locas de arrancarse la piel de sus bajos fondos a tiras. En su organismo comenzaba a crearse una nueva civilización independiente y con inteligencia propia.

¡Joder!

-Te voy a recetar una crema bastante eficaz para deshacerte de esos incómodos inquilinos –prosiguió la Hokage-. No te olvides de cambiar las sábanas de cama, toallas y toda la ropa que pudo estar en contacto desde la infección, para poder así evitar la re infestación. En el caso de que quieras mantener relaciones sexuales, ten en cuenta que los preservativos no detienen el contagio de ladillas, por lo que es recomendable no mantener sexo durante algo más de una semana, hasta que tu pequeña civilización particular haya expirado.

Tsunade se levantó caminando hacia una estantería de donde cogió uno de los tantos medicamentos que almacenaba, junto un curioso artefacto que posteriormente ofreció al joven ninja.

-Esta es el ungüento que te tienes que poner dos veces al día. Y además, tienes que pasarte esto por el vello púbico.

Le entregó el artilugio y Naruto lo miró desconcertado, como si le fuera a atacar en cualquier momento ese extraño cepillo con púas de metal.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Un peine anti parásitos –se lo arrebató de las manos, mostrándole en un resuelto movimiento ascendente y descendente cómo se utilizaba-. Con la pomada morirán las liendres pero son tan pequeñas que cuesta bastante retirarlas. Por eso necesitas este peine.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado, en problemas, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar por qué Dios le había olvidado, y en caso contrario, por qué le apetecía tanto jugar con él. ¿No había nadie más desgraciado con el que divertirse en la aldea?

-Pero, no lo entiendo… ¡¿Cómo he podido coger eso? –exclamó palpándose la entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Tal vez Kami-sama realmente no fuera un hombre, sino una mujer. Una a la que no le gustara mucho sus hábitos pecaminosos y el yaoi.

-Normalmente la transmisión se realiza, en la mayoría de los casos, por contacto sexual. Aunque también, en raras ocasiones, se puede contagiar al usar prendas de ropa que hayan estado en contacto con algún portador infectado.

Si había algo a tener en cuenta sobre Naruto, era que todo el mundo conocía el escaso vestuario del que disponía. El chándal naranja o el naranja, nada más. Y podía asegurar que no se había colocado prendas de otra persona desde… nunca. Con lo cual, llegaba a la conclusión de que la infección tenía que haber sido provocada por contacto sexual. Pero eso era imposible…

-Obaa-chan, tiene que haber otra explicación. No puedo haberlo cogido por contagio sexual, yo sólo… bueno, tú sabes la relación que mantengo con Sasuke. Soy una persona fiel –aseveró rotundo.

-Lo sé, Naruto. Por eso te he dicho que es un tema delicado. Todo indica a que ha sido Sasuke quien te las ha pegado a ti… y a él se las ha tenido que pegar alguien ajeno a vuestra relación –evaluó la mujer sacando conclusiones-. ¿Estás seguro de que él comparte tu misma opinión sobre la fidelidad?

-¡¿Insinúas que me está poniendo los cuernos? –inquirió con voz insegura, frunciendo con desagrado sus finas cejas.

No, Sasuke no era de esa clase de personas promiscuas. Llevaban ya varios años saliendo juntos y nunca había dado la sensación de que le fallara como amante. Todos los días, a todas horas, en cualquier momento en el que se miraran, se desataba entre ellos un fuego insaciable que no terminaba hasta los tres primeros orgasmos. En ese sentido estaba más que completa la satisfacción sexual de ambos. Claro que, una relación tan efusiva no pasó demasiado tiempo inadvertida para toda la aldea, ni para el club de fans del moreno, las que aún continuaban manifestándose en contra y haciendo sacrificios masivos frente a la puerta de su domicilio.

-Presuntamente infiel, Naruto –aclaró la vieja con un resoplido-. En cualquier caso sería recomendable que Sasuke también viniera a hacerse una revisión médica. Y si se detecta que también tiene ladillas en la entrepierna saldremos de dudas.

Pero Naruto ya no escuchaba nada. Se mantenía inmóvil y aparentemente ausente, de hombros hundidos, vista perdida y mente bloqueada sobre la idea de que su novio realmente le estuviera siendo infiel a sus espaldas. Si cabía tan sólo una mínima posibilidad, también cabía el engaño.

Lo mejor era corroborarlo en persona. Y cuanto antes.

-Hijo de… –murmuró conteniendo la ira que comenzaba a inundarlo-. No, no se lo voy a decir. Voy a comprobarlo yo mismo, y como ese bastardo tenga un zoo en la entrepierna van a rodar cabezas.

**Fin del flash black**

-Si se rasca me lo cargo… -volvió a murmurar con la mirada fija sobre la puerta del domicilio que compartían juntos. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondamente varias veces recobrando su entereza. Para cuando consiguió tranquilizarse y aparentar un rostro sereno, metió la llave sobre la cerradura dando un sonoro clic.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y a paso apresurado se lanzó en busca y captura del supuesto infiel, el que encontró bien acomodado sobre el sofá, mirando con desgana la televisión y con un refresco en mano.

-Llegas tarde –le gruñó Sasuke como saludo nada más verlo entrar al salón, girando el rostro para dedicarle una recelosa mirada-. ¿Dónde estabas?

Su excusa quedó en el aire mientras se acercaba hacia él y lo observaba detenidamente. La imagen de Sasuke buscando consuelo en los brazos de otra persona pasó como fugaz pensamiento por su mente y con ella se desató la incipiente angustia, los celos y la furia.

-Por ahí… -musitó en un tono bajo y desabrido sin dejar de escrutarlo minuciosamente con los parpados entornados. Se notaba la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos y el rostro atenazado por una corrosiva tirantez.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, aturdido, notando el cambio brusco y esquivo en el comportamiento de su pareja. Apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia, dejó la bebida encima de la mesita baja frente al sofá, y se levanto con calma.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –cuestionó acercándose hacia él. Se acomodó el pantalón que había quedado arrugado, rascándose con despreocupación en el proceso la ingle por encima de la tela.

Una ráfaga de rojo sobre azul cruzó rápidamente en sus ojos y la mano en la que Naruto portaba la bolsa de plástico se cerró fuertemente haciendo crujir sus nudillos al tiempo que su semblante se endurecía en una mueca de profundo odio. Por un momento, creyó que su corazón dejaba de latir. Sasuke se estaba rascando, era la prueba irrefutable para confirmar que sí le ponía los cuernos con otro.

"Nada que tú no me estés confirmando", quiso haberle escupido, pero un amago de nausea ahogó sus palabras. Le faltaba la respiración y comenzaba a marearse. Mientras él disfrutaba de un amor sincero, ese maldito bastardo lo había estado engañando, haciéndole creer que era la persona más importante para él y correspondía a sus sentimientos. ¡Todo mentira! Sintió un nudo asfixiarle en la garganta junto a unas ganas locas de llorar. Más no lo hizo, se tragó cada una de sus lágrimas dispuesto a averiguarlo todo, hasta el final, aunque la verdad fuera hirientemente dolorosa. El daño ya estaba hecho.

-Desnúdate –exigió airado, conteniendo la furia que amenazaba con hacerle perder totalmente su compostura.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te bajes los malditos pantalones! –gritó al tiempo que se inclinaba y sus manos tironeaban con fuerza en la prenda de su compañero, consiguiendo bajársela hasta los tobillos. Para desgracia del moreno aquel no había sido el mejor día elegido para no llevar ropa interior. Naruto corroboró al instante la infección.

-¡¿Pero a ti que coño te pasa, usuratonkachi? –con un movimiento cortante, Sasuke empujó al rubio por los hombros, haciendo que este cayera de culo al suelo y subiéndose de nuevo la ropa.- Estas muy raro desde que has entrado.

Desde el suelo, Naruto no hizo ademán por levantarse. Farfullando una maldición entre dientes, inclinó el rostro encogiendo las piernas, las que abrazó a la altura de su pecho. ¿Amor? cuestionó su subconsciente, una palabra que seguramente Sasuke nunca había experimentado, una de las tantas mentiras tejidas alrededor de su mundo de fantasía. No, Sasuke nunca lo había amado.

En su mente, volvió a resonar una y otra vez la voz ansiosa que exigía una explicación.

¿Desde cuando…? Durante todo este tiempo no había notado ningún cambio significativo en la relación. Nada que le pudiera poner en alerta frente a una tercera persona en discordia. Pero de nuevo volvía a equivocarse, y su ingenuidad no le dejó ver que tristemente se había cansado de él y la chispa del amor se había apagado. Entonces… ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo había dicho? ¿Tan poca confianza depositaba en él después de tantos años? ¿Por miedo a hacerle daño?

¡Claro que le hubiera dolido!

…pero lo habría aceptado. Porque Sasuke era su vida, y lo quería tanto que por su felicidad habría hecho cualquier cosa. Pero ahora… era demasiado tarde. Había perdido toda la confianza en él, le había mentido, engañado y traicionado.

¿Amor? nunca lo había habido.

-Sasuke… ¿tú me quieres? –le preguntó intentando que el tono de voz no le temblara. Por dentro la sangre le bullía a un alto grado de candencia. Elevó el rostro decidido, clavando la mirada en la de su compañero-. ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

El moreno frunció el entrecejo no comprendiendo a qué venían de repente esas preguntas, pero lo que más le costaba entender era esa mirada que le dedicaba su novio, tan triste y desilusionada, como muriendo por dentro. Contrariado, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho manteniéndose en silencio.

-Contesta -insistió.

El tono de Naruto cada vez se volvía más exigente y hasta podía asegurar que estaba frenando con grandes esfuerzos sus impulsos por saltar y comenzar una ardua pelea. Sasuke dobló ligeramente el rostro mirándolo indagador, intentando deducir la causa por la que Naruto había llegado en ese estado atípico a casa.

-Sí –afirmó como breve contestación, más pendiente de la reacción de Naruto que de la propia confirmación de sus palabras.

-Pues no te creo –espetó mordaz negando con el rostro-. Nunca me lo dices, nunca te he escuchado pronunciar un te quiero, ni me abrazas, ni me besas. Apenas me demuestras tus sentimientos, si dejamos a un lado el sexo –aclaró-. No sé lo que piensas de nuestra relación, ni si realmente es lo que tú esperabas. ¿Lo tienes todo? ¿Nuestra vida juntos es como te la imaginabas?

-Más o menos –contestó desconcertado con leve un encogimiento de hombros.

-Más o menos… -repitió el rubio con una amarga sonrisa. Se levantó del suelo con aparente calma, hasta que frente a él… explotó-. ¡Cabrón! ¡¿Es que ni siquiera lo vas a negar?

-¡¿Pero negar el qué, dobe? –replicó enérgico-. ¡Dilo ya de una vez!

-¡Que me estás poniendo los cuernos con otro, desgraciado! –gritó exaltado cogiéndolo bruscamente de la camiseta para acercarlo amenazante. Un punzante dolor atravesó su pecho mientras su rostro se contraía una mueca rabiosa y doliente, abrasado por las crudas lágrimas que descendía por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya me has oído, bastardo! –lo soltó empujándolo en el proceso para que se alejara lo máximo posible de él-. ¡Si lo tienes todo junto a mí por qué vas a buscar otros brazos que te consuelen, por qué me eres infiel, qué es lo que te ata a mí!

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? –cuestionó el moreno sorprendido, pero Naruto parecía no querer continuar con aquella conversación. Con un despectivo aléjate de mí, se había dado media vuelta, encaminando sus pasos hacia el dormitorio para encerrarse-. ¡Ehh, no huyas, vuelve aquí! ¡Naruto!

Lo siguió por toda la casa hasta entrar tras él en el dormitorio, frenando en seco su avance para observar inquieto cómo el rubio daba frenéticos pasos por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, quitando bruscamente todas las mantas que cubrían la cama de matrimonio y tirándolas al suelo. No dudó en caminar hacia él y apresarle uno de los brazos para girarlo con energía.

-Quién te ha dicho algo así –exigió más que preguntó con un ligero tono de impaciencia en la voz. El color de sus ojos dio un cambio radical mostrando un furioso y alarmante tono carmín con tres aspas negras-. Habla.

Y las palabras llegaron en forma de puños. La rabia y la incomprensión que llevaba arrastrando durante dos tediosas horas terminó sobrepasando su, ya de por sí, poca calma. Rodeado del chakra rojizo del demonio, Naruto arremetió frenéticos movimientos de brazos y patadas contra el moreno, que a duras penas frenó y esquivó cada uno de ellos. Sin ser consciente de que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra un usuario del Sharingan, el que puede leer tus movimientos, la derrota estaba asegurada. Sasuke apresó sus muñecas, estampándolo de espaldas contra la pared para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Habla, maldita sea! –volvió a gritar cerca de su rostro.

-¡Porque te estás rascando la entrepierna, teme! –confesó envuelto en un mar de angustia. Las lágrimas brotaban incontrolables de sus ojos, humedeciéndole el rostro desolado-. ¡Tienes una jodida plaga de ladillas en la polla! Tú me las has pegado a mí y a ti te las ha tenido que pegar otra persona. ¡Me estás siendo infiel…!

El rostro de Sasuke se arrugó atónito durante largos segundos, asimilando las palabras. Confuso, soltó las manos del rubio llevándolas a su propio pantalón para deshacer el nudo de la cinturilla y separarlo lo suficiente para poder observarse la ingle detenidamente. Tras varios segundos de desconcierto, hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de Naruto.

-Joder… -murmuró finalmente percibiendo los curiosos y diminutos inquilinos en ambas entrepiernas. En su rostro se podía leer con claridad un dubitativo: ¿Cómo han llegado ahí…?

-No se te ocurra hacerte el desentendido –gruñó con frialdad el rubio frotándose con pesadez los parpados, eliminando la humedad-. Esto lo has provocado tú y tu amante.

-¡Pero qué amante, idiota! Yo no te he puesto los cuernos con nadie –sentenció ceñudo con varias venas sobre la frente.

-¡¿Y cómo explicas esto, ehh? ¡Cómo! –gritó alterado. Le temblaban los labios y su frente estaba surcada por un sin fin arrugas. Naruto inclinó el rostro soltando un triste lamento-. Deja de mentirme. Si ya no quieres continuar conmigo… lo entenderé. Si quieres estar con otra persona… yo… yo…

-Deja de decir estupideces –lo interrumpió con un tono calmado y compasivo, comprendiendo por fin el razonamiento y lo que había llevado a su novio a tomar esa actitud recelosa. Y en el fondo le resultaba lógica. Tantos años tras él, buscándolo sin descanso para obligarlo a volver a Konoha, a cambiar sus objetivos en la vida, a mostrar sus sentimientos y a aceptarlo como pareja. Naruto realmente le quería y esos celos no eran más que sus inquietudes y temores ante la idea de poder perderlo.

Y en el fondo toda la culpa de aquella desconfianza la tenía él. Por crear esa confusión en Naruto y no expresarle claramente sus sentimientos. Sí, ya iba siendo hora de demostrárselo a ese dobe, aunque no fuera muy dado a enfatizar sus emociones. Con lentitud alargó las manos, rodeándole los hombros para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y ceñirlo a su cuerpo.

-Yo no te soy infiel -murmuró acariciándole la espalda durante largo rato hasta que el cuerpo de Naruto dejó de estremecerse en cada sacudida y comenzó a corresponderle, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y aferrándose con desesperación a su cintura.

-No necesito a nadie más –le volvió a susurrar cálidamente al oído mientras frotaba los sedosos cabellos dorados de la nuca en una tierna caricia. Y tras un titubeo casi imperceptible prosiguió-. Sólo te quiero a ti, usuratonkachi.

Percibió como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba bajo su abrazo y al instante alzaba el rostro para mirarlo boquiabierto.

-Has dicho que… tú has dicho… -balbuceó sin sentido mordiéndose el labio inferior, no dando crédito a sus palabras. Los ojos se le desorbitaban y la mandíbula le caía hacia abajo tontamente ilusionada-. ¡Has dicho que me quieres…! -atinó a decir con sorpresa-. …es la primera vez que me lo dices.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, intentando reprimir la sonrisa que brotaba rebelde sobre sus labios. Sí lo había dicho, y para su sorpresa esas palabras le habían provocado una desconcertante sensación de agrado. Aunque no tanto como el rostro iluminado con el que le miraba Naruto.

-Dilo otra vez –insistió el rubio con una sonrisa bobalicona, y un brillo casi cegador resplandeciendo de sus ojos azules-. Dime que me quieres, Sasuke.

El moreno suspiró contrariado rodando los ojos, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas se apartó de él caminando hacia la cama.

-Ya tienes bastante con una –protestó.

-Venga, teme –reclamó siguiéndolo de cerca. Le dio un empujón para que cayera de espaldas sobre el lecho y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, con ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro-. Dilo otra vez con esa voz tan sexy, que lo voy a grabar en el móvil como tono para recibir llamadas.

Sasuke sintió la imperiosa necesidad de usar alguno de sus dolorosos jutsus contra Naruto, pero aplacó su ansia con una de sus miradas fulminantes.

-Ni de coña.

Naruto dio un profundo y tranquilizador suspiro esbozando una grata sonrisa. Que estúpido había sido al pensar que Sasuke había dejado de quererlo. Aunque no se lo demostrara de la forma que a él le gustaba, sabía que el alma y el corazón del Uchiha sólo tenían un dueño.

Se inclinó para reclamar sus labios impetuosamente, ladeando el rostro para comprimir, devorar, atraer y degustar sin medida con furiosos besos y abrasadoras caricias a Sasuke, el que las recibía gustoso y cada vez más hambriento y desbocado, hundiendo la jugosa lengua entre roncos y excitados gemidos, sucumbiendo al placer. No fue consciente de cuando sus camisetas se unieron a la decoración del suelo, ni de cuando sus cuerpos se habían alineado para frotar sus duras entrepiernas en un vaivén enloquecedor. Naruto tan sólo notaba como la mano del moreno en su nuca le atraía con impaciencia para aprisionarle fuertemente contra sus labios, mientras la otra se colaba bajo su pantalón y le apretaba las nalgas con deseo.

-En el fondo sabía que era imposible que me pusieras los cuernos – afirmó Naruto con un mohín arrogante y satisfecho sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos para separarse a duras penas de esos adictivos labios-. No es por presumir, pero no hay nadie que tenga tanto aguante como yo en la cama, y tú no vas a dejar que nadie sepa que te gusta ser el pasivo. Tu reputación y la de tu trasero están en juego.

Las finas cejas de Sasuke se arrugaron peligrosamente, las venas de su frente palpitaron con indignación, los miles de tics nerviosos sobre sus ojos le dieron un aspecto neurótico y la brillante luz rojiza de sus pupilas confirmaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo intentando aniquilarlo con la mirada. Con las verdades al descubierto, se removió adusto bajo él intentando levantarse, pero la fuerte presión que ejercían las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros no se lo permitieron.

-Era una broma, teme –sujetó su rostro besándolo de nuevo pero esta vez con calma y dulzura-. Aunque sigo sin entender cómo las hemos cogido. Yo no te he sido infiel y tú tampoco a mí… -meditó pensativo rascándose la ingle-. En cualquier caso lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es desparasitarnos o este picor va a acabar con nosotros…

Le volvió a regalar uno de sus efusivos besos en la boca antes de levantarse resuelto para salir de la habitación y volver instantes después con la bolsa de plástico donde portaba la crema medicinal.

-Quítate toda la ropa –le propuso en tono juguetón acercándose a él con lentitud, cual felino ante su presa. Destapando la crema que vertió considerablemente sobre las palmas de su mano y frotó entre sus dedos-. Verás como esto te gusta.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón, pero al instante eliminó la mueca recordando que él normalmente no sonreía y menos degeneradamente. Con parsimonia se desprendió de todas las prendas, recostándose de nuevo sobre la cama, enredando las piernas con las de Naruto cuando se volvió a colocar a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Tú no te lo pones? –preguntó tras ver como Naruto aún continuaba cubierto con el pantalón.

-Ya lo he hecho en el hospital.

Expandió bien la crema sobre sus manos antes de colocarlas en la entrepierna desnuda de su amante. Acariciándole el vello rizado del pubis, la base de su miembro y los testículos en un suave y exótico masaje.

-Huele raro –indicó el moreno olfateando el curioso aroma que desprendía el ungüento.

-Es una mezcla de varios aceites esenciales, raíz de menta e hinojo. ¿Te gusta?

-No… -refutó ásperamente con su habitual tono seco.

Reprimiendo un mohín de enfado, Naruto continuó masajeando lentamente toda la zona infectada escuchando instantes después de trasfondo la respiración errática que comenzaba a emitir Sasuke junto a algún que otro débil gruñido de excitación.

-Pues para no gustarte parece que tu hombría sí lo disfruta –inquirió burlón. Efectivamente, aquello entre sus manos comenzaba a cobrar vida, endureciéndose con cada insinuante roce de sus dedos.

Hasta que de pronto, todo el cuerpo del moreno se le tensó.

-Escuece –indicó Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo con desagrado encogiendo el vientre.

-Será la tensión que la tienes acumulada toda en la punta –aseveró Naruto sin dejar de esparcir el ungüento por toda la ingle. Sí, ya sabía que esa medicina escocía a rabiar si se utilizaba en grandes dosis, y por eso quería regocijarse un rato en el sufrimiento de Sasuke. Para hacerle pagar por toda la innecesaria tensión que le había provocado la inseguridad y los celos. Un poco de escozor y sufrimiento no le venían mal…

-Naruto… -gruñó en un tono alarmantemente amenazador. Su entrecejo cada vez se arrugaba más y más mientras la piel de la entrepierna se irritaba tornándose roja. Alargó una mano reteniendo la muñeca del rubio para que dejara de frotarle-. Me escuece mucho.

-No me digas que este es todo el aguante que tienes –rió maliciosamente tocando el orgullo del mayor, no obstante, detuvo la fricción. En el fondo odiaba tener conciencia y ser tan buena persona-. Está bien, pasemos entonces a jugar un poco con esto…

Y de la bolsa sacó el extraño peine con púas de metal, el mismo que seguía dando la impresión que atacaría en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Qué coño es eso?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, teme.

Y evitando la respuesta comenzó a peinar el vello oscuro de la ingle sin reparos, conciente de la mirada estupefacta que le dedicaban esos ojos negros y la cara desencajada.

-Ale, ya está –concluyó dando por finalizada su hazaña. Naruto le sonrió inocentemente mientras se levantaba encaminando sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¡Ehh! ¿A dónde vas? –exigió el moreno señalando su inminente erección-. Aún no hemos terminado, dobe.

-Me temo que sí hemos terminado, baka –aclaró el rubio girando el rostro por encima del hombro, con un brillo de maldad reflejado en sus pupilas-. Hasta que no pase una semana y el circo de ladillas se nos vaya de aquí abajo, no podemos hacerlo, o nos volveremos a reinfectar. Son órdenes de la vieja.

Ira, frustración y cólera para abastecer a medio campo enemigo sobresaliendo en cantidades industriales de Sasuke.

¿Una semana? No, eso sí que no… antes arrasaba Konoha entera.

Furioso, Sasuke alzó un brazo al aire concentrando una cantidad importante de energía eléctrica. El cielo de la aldea se tornó negro y los rayos acudieron entre las nubes hacia su jutsu, uno aún más poderoso que el Chidori, la técnica más temida de todas.

-¡Kirin!

* * *

**oO oO oO Oo Oo Oo**

Tres días después…

-¡Siguiente! –anunció la Hokage con tono malhumorado despachando al último ninja frente a ella y anotando todos los datos del reporte en sus informes sentada frente a una pequeña mesa. No, no se encontraba en su habitual ubicación tras el amplio escritorio de su despacho. Tsunade estaba acomodada en una de las improvisadas aulas de la academia ninja repartiendo misiones.

Naruto dio un paso al frente al tiempo que la Hokage elevaba la mirada.

-Ohh, Naruto. Justo a la persona a quien quería ver. Tengo una misión para ti –espetó mordaz cogiendo un pergamino y entregándoselo al joven ninja-. Vas a ir a reparar el destrozo que un misterioso rayo en plena estación de verano ha causado la destrucción de mi edificio de Hokage. Y no se te ocurra negarte ni hacerme el más mínimo desplante, algo en mi intuición femenina me dice que tú y tu novio habéis tenido mucho que ver en ese incidente.

Naruto dejó escapar una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca dorada con alteración, desviando a mirada hacia atrás, donde Sasuke le esperaba recostado contra la pared junto a los demás ninjas pendientes de recibir misión.

-A propósito, ¿Has descubierto ya cómo cogió las ladillas el vengador? –le preguntó la mujer cambiando de tema. Observó el rostro contraído que formaba el ninja sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza en negación.

-Por ahora no –susurró confidente acercándose a la vieja-. Pero desde aquello Sasuke me tiene durmiendo en el sofá –la vieja enarcó una ceja mirándolo extrañada para que prosiguiera-. Nunca juegues con la excitación de un Uchiha, y mucho menos se te ocurra dejarlo adrede en ese estado. Los cabrones nacen con el gen del orgullo y sobre todo con el del rencor.

-Ohh…

Y ambos desviaron disimuladamente la mirada hacia el moreno que en aquellos momentos hablaba con Kakashi.

-Te devuelvo la ropa que me prestaste –dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono carente de emociones, pasándole una bolsa de plástico a su antiguo sensei y haciéndole una débil mueca de agradecimiento.

-De nada, aunque el uniforme no era mío, es de Iruka. Pero no te preocupes, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que se lo cogí prestado.

-Hn.

Mientras esperaba en la cola, Sasuke hizo crujir sus nudillos pensando cuál de las quince formas de aniquilar a su odioso club de fans con tan sólo un parpadeo sería la más efectiva. No podía consentir de nuevo que a cada mínima ocasión osaran colarse en los baños termales masculinos para robarle toda la ropa que posteriormente vendían en una subasta. Aunque iba a ser demasiado sospechoso tanta muerte junta. Suerte que aquel día Kakashi se cruzó en su camino, pudiendo prestarle un uniforme jounin.

Cuatro días atrás para ser exacto.

-¿Qué colonia usas? –cuestionó el moreno saliendo de sus cavilaciones tras percibir una fragancia conocida.

-Es una crema exfoliante con esencia de menta e hinojo que me dio Iruka… -indicó Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Por qué?

-Tan sólo… me resulta familiar.

-¿Sí? Pues no sé…

Y pensativos, cada uno por su lado, deslizaron una mano a sus respectivas entrepiernas para rascarle la ingle con despreocupación.

Tal vez la verdad estuviera más cerca de lo que pensaban.

**FIN**

* * *

Al final ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo llegaron a parar ahí esos bichitos. Pero mejor así. La ignorancia no causa holocaustos. Si me animo escribiré la secuela de cómo lo contrajeron Iruka y Kakashi xD Por ahora esto es todo.

Así que ya sabéis, si percibís que alguien se rasca mucho en esa zona… podrían ser ladillas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
